


helioplilia

by Banana_Uyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, BUT THE PLOT, Daddy Issues, Death, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oops, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rated T for swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but I promise it's good, but he isn't nice, but i think it's fine, but still, i don't actually know why i wrote this, i have no idea how to tag this, i legit forgot to tag that, i made felix evil, i mean i have daddy issues, imma be self projecting, like jisung will not leave minho alone, my friends say i kill off too many characters, no beta we die like the character i killed off, not that evil, rewritten, someone dies in the most unfair way, there is angst, think about the plot, to minho anyway, what is it with me and daddy issues, you guys are gonna hate me so much after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Uyu/pseuds/Banana_Uyu
Summary: his love for the sun and its rays turns into a the death of the one thing keeping him alive.Or, Mistakes are made, Promises are broken, Regrets are created. And a light leaves the world.[EDITED: used to be called "my one and only sunshine"; now called "heliophilia"]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. the rays of the sun that left me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> okay.... writer's block came and slapped me across the face so while i try and write a chapter for "our months, our love", imma rewrite one of my really old stories. while reading through it, i cringed so much, because... well... the plot was good, but my writing skills all those months ago? ew.
> 
> anyway, i decided to rewrite it because i really loved writing this story and i also when to make it a little better than when i first wrote it so... without further ado...
> 
> Here is what was formally known as "sunshine".

He walked along the school halls. People pointed and stared after him as he passed. No one asked if he was okay. No one asked if the rumours were true. No one _asked_. Not that it mattered; they wouldn’t believe him anyway. His classroom went silent as soon as he entered. People whisper, staring, judging. He paid no mind to them. It had only been a week of this, but he was used to it by now.

He sat down in his seat. It was at the far back of the classroom. No one sat near him. He didn’t mind. At least, he wouldn’t have anyone that distracted him from his work. He had lost all his ‘friends’ after the rumours started. They weren’t his friends really, but a small part of him wanted to believe they were.

He turned his head to look out the window. A kaleidoscope of butterflies had gathered around a rather large flower. The brunette vaguely remembered the flower to be called a peony. The flower glimmers in the sunlight and it shines at the attention from the butterflies. He can almost see an imaginary spotlight that is angled perfectly to show the peony’s best parts. He smiled as he watched.

A hand slammed down on his desk and he quickly snapped his head to where the hand was. “Lee Minho.” Changwoo. “You actually came to school today.” He sneered. Minho didn’t hate people - he simply had too much love in his heart for that - but if he had to choose someone to hate, it would be Changwoo.

“I kind of need to go to school. You know, education and all.” Minho internally cringed, but he kept his face neutral. He couldn’t Changwoo see the cracks in his façade. He should’ve stayed quiet. “Not on my watch.” Changwoo reached to grab the brunette’s hoodie. Minho tried to escape the grasp, but eventually gave up. Despite his small statue, Changwoo was quite strong.

Then Miss Park walked in and Minho thanked every entity out there for saving him. “Everything all right, boys?” Miss Park asks. She raised an eyebrow, almost challenging them to defy her. Changwoo sent a subtle glare and Minho stayed quiet.”Just some friendly fun, Miss.” Miss Park ignored him and looked at Minho. “Yeah.” Miss Park whipped around and went to the front of the class. “Okay then.”

Changwoo bends down to level his mouth with Minho’s ear. His auburn hair brushed the brunette’s cheek. “You won’t be so lucky next time.” He straightened and left to sit in his seat. Minho released a sigh of relief. The lesson began and the boy turned back to the window. The butterflies surrounded the flower, sunlight shimmering on their wings. He wanted to be acknowledged, given a spotlight to shine in just like that flower. He hated being invisible.

* * *

The bell rang. Minho happily stood up and packed his bags. Another day over. He hadn’t been ambushed by Changwoo and his minions after the morning so Minho had taken extra care in not being caught by them. He ran as fast as he could out of school. 

He took his usual way of going home. The park. It was filled with memories from before the rumours. From before he had lost his “friends”. From before it all. He liked walking through to check up on the flower garden and make sure they were all right. The freesias were his favourite. They meant innocence and thoughtfulness - traits Minho had once had until his world turned upside down and he couldn’t tell left from right.

Minho grabbed a water bottle from his bag and sprinkled the remnants of water onto the flowers. He crouched down to the flowers and whispered under his breath. “Grow big and strong please. Don’t wilt otherwise I’ll be sad.” He finished off watering the plants and straightened back up, leaving the park, and flowers, behind.

When Minho arrives home , his mother is there to greet him. It had started to be a common occurrence ever since the rumours started. And while Minho didn’t say anything about it, they both knew that he appreciated it immensely.

His mother went straight back to the kitchen, as usual. She never asked about his days at school anymore, giving up after a few days because Minho would just give her an incredulous look before leaving for his room.

He dropped his school bag at the door of his room and went to immediately sit at his desk. It was exactly as he left it - sketchbook open, pencil and eraser rubbings littered all over it, and his lamp.

He recalled the flowers from the park and flicked to a new page, already mapping out his sketch in his head. As soon as his pencil touched the paper, he began and didn’t stop until he was satisfied. His hands glided across the book, flowers from his memories making themselves visible. Pink hyacinths, sunflowers, peonies, carnations, anything that came to his mind.

After a good hour, Minho could hear the shouts of his mother climbing the stairs: “Minnie, dinner!” Minho, now satisfied with his sketch, left his room, making his way downstairs. He helped lay the table and sat opposite his mother.

“Your father called earlier,” Minho dropped the fork in his hand, looking up at his mother as if she had just announced the death of someone. “He wants to see you.” His mother continued. Minho could feel his insides twist as she talked.

“Why?” Minho was able to grit out. His mother gives him a sympathetic smile and he hated it because she was acting as if his _father_ was some innocent man. He was _not_. “He said it’s been awhile. Thought it would be nice to see his son and-”

Minho stood up as fast as he could. His chair made an uncomfortable screeching noise in protest of being scraped against the floor. He ran up to his room, ignoring his mother’s calls for him.


	2. the rays of the sun that blinded me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe. i actually posted the second chapter! i was scared that i would abandon this, especially since it's a rewrite, but i'm enjoying this almost as much as i did when i first wrote it. it's a little longer than the first chapter, but yeah... enjoy this chapter!

“Seriously! Haven’t you learned your lesson already?” Minho rolled his eyes. He tried to pass by Changwoo, but unfortunately for him, the bully had backup. “And where do you think you’re going?” Sangeun, Changwoo’s main follower, asked, blocking Minho's exit.

“What could you possibly want now?” Minho sighed. He couldn’t be asked to deal with these two today. Changwoo gave a simple answer; “I’m going to finish what I started yesterday.”

The brunette’s back flared up in pain as he was smashed against the lockers. Minho didn’t say anything, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t wince. He had learned over the past week that he just had to let it happen. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.

And just as he predicted, mere seconds later, Sangeun let him go, dropping him to the ground. Minho let out a quiet ‘oof’ when he made contact with the floor. “You’re no fun.” Sangeun sneered, kicking Minho for the fun of it.

The two leave. A small crowd had gathered, but quickly dispersed after they noticed that there were no forms of entertainment. He hated this. He hated them.

He hated himself.

* * *

Miss Park walked in just as the second bell rang, as usual. What wasn’t usual was the fact that a boy was following behind her. A blonde boy. A blonde boy wearing a baby blue sweater. A blonde boy wearing a baby blue sweater that had locked eyes with Minho and was staring at him intently.

“We have a new student!” Miss Park’s words snapped Minho out of his trance and he quickly turned his head, looking away from the new boy. Miss Park gave the boy a smile, urging him on to introduce himself.

He smiled brighter, as if that’s possible. “Hello! I’m Han Jisung. I’m from Malaysia. I hope we can all get along well.” He bowed, prompting the class into a burst of whispers. Minho couldn’t stop staring.

“Find a seat. Any empty one.” Miss Park advised. The blonde- Jisung swept his eyes over the class, and for the second time in two minutes, he locked eyes with Minho again. Without any hesitance, he skipped - yes, _skipped_ \- to the empty seat next to the brunette.

Murmuring could be heard all over the classroom and Minho subconsciously sunk in his seat. Jisung seemed unbothered as he set out his necessary supplies for the lesson. Once finished, he turned to Minho, smiling brightly and the taller boy had to blink because _“how can someone’s smile be that bright?”_ Jisung stuck out his hand for the older to shake.

“Hi! I guess we’re seat mates now. What’s your name?” And… What was Minho supposed to do? Accept the handshake and become best friends with the new boy, Han Jisung? No. He couldn’t hurt the younger. Even if the rumours weren’t true - they weren’t - he couldn’t let the blonde be pulled into the suffering that Minho had gone, and was going through.

So, with as much believability as possible, he turned to the window and leaned his head on the table, trying his hardest to ignore his new seat mate. Jisung was completely unphased and simply shrugged. He guessed that the boy beside him just didn’t like people - which was completely understandable on Jisung’s part.

The blonde just smiled to himself and spun his head to front to focus on the lesson that was being taught.

* * *

This was the one thing Jisung hated about moving schools. The questions. So. Many. Questions. They were unending. Just when he thought he would be able to breathe, another question was hurtled his way. Jisung was starting to get annoyed. Couldn’t they leave him alone. It was only his first day.

“Why did you move here?” Jisung had to stop. He had known that question would be asked. _Of course it would be asked._ He mentally face palmed because he hadn’t come up with a fake answer for that question. He was definitely not emotionally ready to answer that question. He knew he wasn’t.

“My dad got a job offer.” The lie was out of his mouth before he could even register what he had said, but it seemed plausible enough because the next question was thrown his way.

The first bell rang, signalling students to get to their own classrooms and Jisung breathed a sigh of relief as the small crowd gathered around him dispersed. He was starting not taking his sister’s offer to be home schooled.

Then there is a tap on his shoulder, a small ‘hey’, and Jisung just wants to die because why can’t he just breathe. Was one breath too much to ask for? He braced himself and plastered a smile on his face. He looked up. “Oh… Hi.”

His first thought was ‘puppy’ because that’s exactly what the boy in front of him looked like, a puppy. “My name is Seungmin, Kim Seungmin. I was hoping to get to know you and show you around. Mi casa es su casa, as they say.”

Seungmin stroked a hand through his red hair and took a seat next to the blonde boy. Jisung was a little startled at the forwardness of the red-haired boy. “Doesn’t class start in like...” He looked at the clock, “two minutes?”

Seungmin just smiled and made himself comfortable on the chair he occupied. “Well then, I guess I have two minutes to learn everything about you.”

* * *

The school day dragged on. Jisung learned almost everything about the school; which teachers not to anger, which students to avoid. And by lunch, he felt like he could actually get used to this.

Seungmin led him straight to the dining hall after class and introduced him to three other students. Hyunjin, Changbin and Jeongin. He learned that Changbin was actually in the year above and Jeongin was in the year below.

“So...” There was silence and Jisung was slowly losing the confidence that had made him speak up in the first place, but he carried on. “What do you guys do for fun around here?” The blonde gave a small smile.

Jeongin immediately smiled wide and put down his half-eaten sandwich “There’s this small shop near the gates that sells different assortments of milk! We go there all the time.” Jisung gasped, dropping his sushi in the process. “I love flavoured milk! How did you know?” Jeongin shrugged.

“You seem like a milk person.” Jisung nodded vigorously. “100% a milk person.” The boys all giggle. “Hey! We should go after school.” Changbin declared. “Oh my god, yes.” Hyunjin stated, his sandwich stuffed in his mouth. Jisung smiled impossibly brighter.

Maybe he didn’t need to be home schooled after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll either post the third chapter tomorrow or i'll post it between tuesday and thursday. it'll be soon, i promise. also forgot to mention that changbin is older than minho in this fic so... just to let y'all know B )


	3. the rays of the sun that came to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am enjoying writing this so much. i feel a really strong connection to this story, so to be writing it again feels really good. i struggled a bit with this chapter, but i hope you guys like it!

Jisung practically squealed when he entered the store. His eyes skim across the many different fridges filled with millions of varieties of flavoured milk. He let his feet guide him to a fridge in the corner of the store. His eyes widened as he noticed what was inside.

“Oh. My. God! Banana milk. And Strawberry milk. Mixed. Together! I think I’m going to cry.” Hyunjin gave the shorter boy a playful glare. “I don’t even want to know.” He walked off and Jisung watched as the raven-haired boy picked up a carton of plain milk.  _ “Boring.” _ Jisung thought and he chuckled to himself.

The blonde grabbed four cartons of the milk; he knew his sister would love it and just had to share it with her. He took notice of the label on the carton and grinned.  _ Banaberry. _ The boy walked to the counter for the cashier to scan.

“I’ll pay, Jisung.” Seungmin appeared in front of the aforementioned, startling him in the process. The older composed himself and then kindly rejected the taller’s offer. “No, it’s okay. We only just met today. I wouldn’t want to intrude on you like that.” Seungmin shook his head. “I insist.”

“That will be 8,000 won.” The cashier announced, interrupting the discussion between the two boys. Seungmin handed over the money before Jisung could even begin to stop him. 

“Hey! You never buy me anything!” Jeongin exclaimed. Seungmin chuckled evilly and faced the younger. “You aren’t nice like Jisung. He is now my best friend.” Jisung blushed and Jeongin, like his dramatic self, acted as if he had been shot in the heart.

Friends. He finally had friends. “ _ I could get used to this.” _

* * *

“Areum noona!” Jisung sprinted through the apartment at full speed, skidding to a halt in the kitchen. “Good morning to you too, Sung.” The smell of pancakes wafted around the room and Jisung beamed. “I smell pancakes.”

Areum, Jisung’s older sister, pivoted on her foot and faced Jisung. “Well I don’t know why. I’m making egg sandwiches...” She had a smirk on her face and Jisung could only grin because his sister was so weird.

“You remember where the plates are right? I know you’ve lived here for two weeks, but you can be forgetful.” Jisung rolled his eyes and headed to a small cupboard next to the fridge. “ Yes, noona. I know where the plates are. And I have excellent memory skills, thank you very much!” Then it was Areum’s turn to roll her eyes. “That’s why your grades are so good then?” She expressed.

“Hey!” The siblings glared playfully at each other and less than a minute later, the small apartment was filled with the sound of their laughter. “Anyway,” Jisung gathered himself, “Let’s eat.” He placed the plates and utensils on the table, setting them out.

As soon as Areum placed the last pancake on top of the stack in the middle, Jisung began to shovel pancake after pancake into his mouth. The older tutted in a disapproving way, but the endearing smile on her face gave her away.

“The food isn’t going anyway, Sung.” Jisung paused his shovelling to look his sister dead in the eyes. “But I’m hungry and your pancakes are so good.” Areum’s smile doubled in size. “Just don’t make yourself sick.” The younger simply nodded before going back to shovelling at a minutely slower pace.

As soon as he finished, the blonde grabbed his school backpack that was sat next to the shoe rack and haphazardly put his shoes on. “Love you, noona!” He shouted as he opened the door. “Love you too. Have a good day at school!” Areum waved and the door slammed shut merely two seconds later. She grinned as she launched into cleaning up.

* * *

“Jisung!” The called after boy spotted Seungmin standing at the gates and smiled as he ran up to the younger. “Hey, Seungminnie! Where are the others? Jeongin and Hyunjin are usually here with you by now.”

“Hyunjin said on the group chat that he has a dentist appointment. Did you not see it?” Jisung unlocked his phone to see the messages. “Oops. I guess I missed them.” Jisung placed his phone back in his back pocket.

“Okay, but what about Jeongin. I know Changbin is always late, but I’ve never seen Jeongin late before.” Seungmin shared the same worried look with the shorter. “I don’t know. I think we’ll just have to wait and see if he texts us.”

Jisung didn't feel comfortable with not knowing where Jeongin was. Since he had joined the school two weeks ago, he had become extremely close with the four boys that were his friends. “I hope he comes soon.” 

The two friends made their way to their classroom. Then Jisung caught sight of Minho. He was looking out of the window, observing the butterflies that surrounded it. Seungmin seemed to have noticed his staring because he nudged the older slightly. “Minho is bad news. Have you not heard what he did?”

Jisung gave a look of disbelief to Seungmin. “What did he do?” Seungmin looked around the classroom, contemplating whether to Jisung or not. “I’ll tell you at lunch.” Jisung gave the red-haired boy a look, but just shrugged. “‘Kay...”

* * *

The school day went on as usual and Jisung wanted desperately to know what was so  _ wrong _ with Minho. His patience was wearing thin and by the lesson before lunch, he was desperate. So he gathered up as much courage as he could and turned in his seat to talk to Minho.

“Hey seatmate!” Jisung whisper-shouted. Minho lifted his head from the table he was resting on and glared at the blonde boy. “What do you want?” Jisung beamed and yet again the brunette had to shield his because  _ “how the hell is his smile so fucking bright?” _

“You looked lonely! You need someone to talk to and that someone is obviously me!” Jisung smiled as brightly as he could. “I don’t need anyone to talk to. Just leave me alone.” Jisung’s smile dimmed the smallest bit and Minho almost winced at the reaction. “I’m just going to keep pestering you until you talk to me.”

Minho could only sigh loudly as he laid his head back on his desk. And if he liked that Jisung kept pestering him for the rest of the lesson, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! another chapter out. three chapters have already been posted... i didn't expect to update this quickly, but i hope you enjoyed it! i don't know when i'll post chapter 5, but i will try my hardest to get it out soon.


	4. the rays of the sun that believed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dishing out these chapters like it's nothing. i'm trying to write this slowly, but i can't stop... i think i have a problem. also i forgot to mention that i made changbin older than minho in this. it's only for the plot, but yeah! thought i should let you guys know. this chapter is going to be quite long so i'm sorry about that, but anyway, on with the story!

“Jeongin! Where have you been?!” Jisung hugged the boy as he sat down at their table. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I had a blood test, but I lost my phone before I left so I couldn’t text you to let you guys know.” Jisung gave the youngest a teasing slap on the arm. “You worried us for nothing.”

“Okay now that Jeongin has been found,” Jisung focused his attention on Seungmin. “You said you would tell me why Minho is bad news.” The table goes silent and Jisung so confused because what had the lonely brunette boy that always stared out of the window done that caused no one to hang out with him?

“About a month ago, Minho was dating this guy. His name was Chan and they were super solid. One of the best relationships in the school.” Jisung was even more confused. What had happened then because he had never heard of a Chan, but he listened as Seungmin continued.

“Then Felix, Chan’s best friend, told everyone that Minho had tried to sleep with him. Chan was completely and utterly devastated. They split up and Chan was never heard of again.” Jisung’s mouth hung open at the sudden change in the story.

Then Changbin decided to join in. “And Felix transferred to a different school too.” Jisung was flabbergasted. Was it true? How could such a solid relationship just crumble like that? “Did-” Jisung had to pause, still a little shocked from the events that had happened only a month ago.

“Did Minho actually do it though?” Hyunjin gave Jisung a weird look from where he was sitting opposite the younger. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just… Why was everyone so quick to believe Felix? Was there definite proof?” Seungmin shrugged, but Changbin quickly answered. “I’m going to say yes, but only because he had a small crush on Felix before dating Chan.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement.

Jisung just frowned at his friends. That wasn’t proof. “Yeah, but you said that Minho and Chan were solid. How do you know Felix isn’t lying? You’re only believing things based off of one person’s story.”

Jisung stood up, packing up his lunch. “Where are you going?” Changbin asked as Jisung put the last of his remains into a bag to throw away. “I need to get some stuff from the classroom. I’ll see you guys later.” Seungmin gazed at Jisung suspiciously, but didn’t say anything.

* * *

Lunch alone wasn’t new. Minho had gotten so used to it over the past four weeks that he had forgotten what it was like to eat with people other than his mother.

Lunch with Han Jisung, however,  _ was _ new. Completely and 100% new. What was Jisung doing here? He had friends and was popular. Why had he come to eat lunch with Minho?

“Hello seatmate!” Jisung smiled when he entered the room. Minho could tell it wasn’t a full smile though and before he could stop himself- “What’s wrong?” Jisung’s eyes widened, surprised that Minho could tell he was a little upset.

Jisung sighed as he plopped down into his seat before muttering a small “People are idiots.” Minho attempted to stifle his giggles, but he couldn't. Jisung’s head snapped up at the sound of laughter. He had made Minho laugh.  _ He  _ had made Lee Minho  _ giggle _ . It was  _ cute, _ but Jisung couldn’t get distracted. He had to ask.

“Is it true?” Minho stopped giggling and gave Jisung quizzical eyes. “Is  _ what _ true?” Minho had a small idea of what Jisung was talking about, but he hoped and prayed that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“The rumours.” And curse the gods because why couldn’t they side with him today? Jisung powered on, not noticing Minho’s sour expression. “Everyone says that they believe Felix, but did you get a say in the matter?” Minho said nothing. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.”

“So I’m going to ask you again, is it true?” That was the question. That was the question Minho had never been asked because everyone believed Felix. Everyone  _ believes  _ Felix. And as much as Minho didn’t want to hurt the younger by pulling him into this, he wanted someone to know the truth. Someone who wasn’t his mother, or himself. He wanted someone else to know. He needed someone else to know.

“It’s not true.” He mumbles. Half of him prayed Jisung heard and the other prayed the younger didn’t because he didn’t deserve the kindness the blonde boy was giving him. He didn’t deserve anything.

“If it’s not true, then tell me what really happened.” Minho wants to die.  _ “Fuck the gods. I asked you to help me once and you can’t do that.” _ Minho drew a breath. It had been a month. He could do this.

“He kissed me.”

He could not do this.

“Huh?” Jisung was slightly confused in the explanation Minho had given him. Minho took another deep breath and mentally prepared himself to recall what happened. “We were hanging out at the arcade - Felix, Chan and I. Felix told he wanted to talk to me about something so he pulled me aside, leaving Chan at the piano tiles game.”

Minho blinked rapidly, willing the tears away. He could  _ not _ cry. Not now. Jisung didn’t say anything, but he leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on the brunette’s thigh.

“When we were far enough away from Chan, he backed me into a corner and told me that he wanted to be with me. He knew Chan and I were dating, but he wanted me to- to leave Chan for him.” Minho let the tears fall. He couldn’t hold them back anymore. Jisung kept rubbing his thigh to comfort the older.

“He then kissed me and Chan saw us and thought that I had kissed him. I didn’t kiss him. I didn’t! But he didn’t believe me and then Felix spread around the school that I had tried to  _ sleep  _ with him!” Minho was a sobbing mess and Jisung just kept rubbing, letting Minho finish.

“Then Chan broke up with me.”

Jisung was slightly angry. He had never met this Chan person or Felix person, but he did know that Minho didn't deserve any of this. “It’s not your fault. Like I said when I came in here; ‘People are idiots’.”

Minho replied with a watery giggle and Jisung took that as a victory. Baby steps. “When I first joined the school, do you know why I chose to sit next to you?” Jisung inquired and Minho shook his head. He had actually been wondering.

“Because you looked cool.” If Minho had been drinking water, he would’ve spat it out everywhere. “What?!”

“You looked cool. You were sitting in the corner, by yourself, looking at butterflies and admiring nature. You looked  _ cool. _ ” And Minho was  _ confused. _ Flattered yes, but more confused. “Anyway!” Jisung quickly said, banishing the words he had previously said. “You’re eating lunch with me from now on.”

“Bu-”

“No buts, ifs, or ands. I’m your friend now and as your friend, I demand that you let me eat lunch with you everyday until we graduate.”

Minho nodded. “Jisung?” The shorter hummed in acknowledgement. “Thank you… for believing me. And listening to me.”

“It’s not like anyone else was going to.” He shrugged as he stood. “I promised my friends I would meet them, but I will see you after lunch!” Jisung left and Minho watched as the slither of blonde hair disappeared around a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying this story. if you guys have any questions of feedback, i would love to see. i like to know what i can improve on so please let me know!


	5. the rays of the sun that stayed with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5... this chapter is a little short, but I'll try making the next one longer as compensation. i sprinkled in a little daddy issues with this chapter because what is a Banana_Uyu story without some good old daddy issues? anyways, relish in my hard work!

“Hyung, are you out of your mind?!” Seungmin screeched. They were walking to the arcade. “It wasn’t his fault. Felix lied.” Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin sent glares at the blonde boy as they walked.

“And how do you know he isn’t lying, Ji? How do you know he isn’t manipulating you?” Jisung stopped walking, turning to Hyunjin. “Those tears were genuine, guys. Trust me, I know. You guys didn’t hear him. You didn’t see him.”

Seungmin sighed. “At least try. Please. If not for him, then for me.” The shorter boy gave the biggest puppy eyes he could. Jeongin groaned. “Fine! I’m holding a sleepover for my birthday. He can come.”

“Great!” Jisung smiled and the others had to give him a small grin. The blonde boy’s smile was contagious after all. “I’ll tell Changbin hyung.” Hyunjin breathed out. And like that the plans were set.

* * *

“Hello!” Jisung slammed the front door shut and threw his shoes off, heading to his sister’s room. ”Areum noona!” Before Areum could turn to greet the teenager, she was tackled into a hug.

“I see you’re in a good mood.” She chuckled when Jisung let her go. “Yep! What are you working on?” Jisung saw an unreadable expression cross his sister’s face. “It’s nothing important! What do you want for dinner?”

“Noona-”

“Nasi goreng is your favourite right? I’ll make that.” Areum had almost left the room, but Jisung grabbed onto her. “Noona! Tell me!” Areum stayed still, Jisung’s hand still wrapped around her wrist.

“Dad found out where you are.”

* * *

**FIVE GUYS**

(20:29 - Friday, 5 th  February)

five online;

minmin (online), gen zzz on top (online), sungjiji (online),

bunnybinnie (online), tallest guy (online)

**sungjiji:**

um….. Guys.

**minmin:**

what’s up, ji?

**bunnybinnie:**

‘sup

**sungjiji:**

i- im not sure exactly how to explain this

**sungjiji:**

i not eanna tlw you guys cuz its a little traumaktixing

wanna* tell* traumatizing*

i think it would be better to say over text

ao... here goes nothing

so*

basically, my dad is a drug dealer and he used to exploit me

and becuz of that my mum sent me here to live with my older sister

**tallest guy:**

wait... so ur dad didny get a job offer here???

didn't*

didn’t*

**sungjiji:**

no. i had to come with something on the spot becuz i couldn’t

tell you guys. sorry...

**bunnybinnie:**

it’s fine, ji! it’s not our business.

**gen zzz on top:**

^^^

**minmin:**

^

**tallest guy:**

^^

**sungjiji:**

i have to go, but thank uuu >_<

**sungjiji:**

i just needed u guys to know… in case.

* * *

Minho’s head was pounding. He could hardly lift his arms. Why had he come to school? Lee Minho didn’t get  _ sick _ . He would be  _ fine. _ He felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly lifted his head to see Jisung grinning at him.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Minho cringed at how gravely his voice sounded. Jisung frowned. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Minho nodded, but then stopped when he started to feel dizzy. “I’m fine.” He laid his head back on the desk with a thud, not having the strength to hold it up anymore.

Miss Park walked in at the sound of the second bell and Jisung could only send Minho a small frown - which the older couldn’t see because his head was turned away - and sit in his seat.

It was only a few minutes later that Jisung came to regret his decision. He had noticed Minho’s skin go paler and paler as the lesson went on and just as he was about to ask Miss Park if he could escort Minho to the infirmary, the blonde heard a thud from next to him.

* * *

“Jisung?” The called-upon whipped his head around to face Jisung. “You’re awake, finally!” Minho looked all over the room, the confusion on his face slowly becoming more apparent.

“You fainted.”

“What?!”

“I knew you were ill when I saw you at the start of class.” Minho slumped down a little from where he had propped himself up on the bed. “I’m sorry. I should’ve-”

“Nope! None of that. You’re okay. We got here on time and you’ll be fine.” The room fell silent and the newly acquainted friends sat in comfortable silence. Then Minho broke it.

“Why are you nice to me?” Jisung gave Minho a perplexed look. “What do you mean?” Minho sighed, propping himself back up and gesturing around with his hands. “Why do you spend all this time trying to be close to me? Why do you like me? How do you know I’m not lying and just being completely dishonest?”

Minho took a breath when he finished. “You're different.” Jisung whispered, and Minho almost missed it. “Huh?”

“You’re different… I’ve- I’ve  _ seen _ things. I know when someone is lying to me. Trust me, I believe you.” He offered a small smile. “Thank you, Jisung.” He paused. “Again.”

The blonde’s smile doubled in size. “It’s what friends do.”

* * *

Why now? Why today? Why did the universe hate him so much? What had he done in his past life to deserve this cruelness?

“What could you  _ possibly  _ want from me now?” Minho gritted out, as he saw Changwoo approach him. “A simple deal.” Minho rolled his eyes because nothing is ever  _ simple  _ with Changwoo. “What is it?”

“We’ll leave you alone,” That was… not expected. “What?” Minho could see the catch coming from a mile away, but it definitely was not what he was expecting.

“If you stay away from Han Jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll have to take a short break from posting because i have school, but i will try to post as much as i can :)  
> also happy birthday to our baby fox, jeongin! love him to bits and h deserves the world!


	6. the rays of the sun that were threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i've been so busy and didn't get a chance to even start this chapter, but i am here now with this (mediocre) chapter. i tried to get it out as fast as possible. anyways here is another chapter to add to this story that i love so much!

“Hey! Minho!” Minho’s head whipped around to where Jisung was sitting with four other people. Whispers erupted into the small dining hall as Minho slowly trudged his way over to the table of five other boys. “Hi.”

Jisung’s smile, yet again, blinded Minho as he sat down. The older gave a small wave to the other boys, but the awkward tension on the table only increased. Minho just started to munch on a small protein bar.

His mind began to wonder a little thinking of what Changwoo had said to him last week. Minho didn’t want Jisung to get hurt, but he also didn’t want to lose his only real friend. The brunette had no idea what to do.

Jisung broke the silence after a few minutes, finding it boring. “So… We were thinking of going to that small milk shop after school today. Wanna come?” Minho doesn’t even think about it before uttering the answer, which is obviously, “Yes.”

Jisung’s smile widened and Minho could see him nudge a tall, raven haired boy next to him. “Tell us- Tell us about you.” Minho mentally thanks him for asking easy questions. “Well, I like to bake, I have three cats - Soonie, Doongie and Dori - and I’m an only child.”

“Your cats’ names are so cute!” Jisung squealed. Minho smiled. “Thank you. Oh! And I also love ice americano!” And that’s when Jisung dramatically flopped onto the raven haired’s lap. “He is the one. He is my soulmate.” The whole table giggled at Jisung’s antics.

“I have only just realised,” Minho recalled when the laughter had died down, “I don’t know any of you names, apart from Jisung.” Jisung slammed a hand against his forehead. “I am so dumb! I got so excited about you getting more friends, that I completely forgot about introductions.”

“We’ll start with Hyunjinnie!” Jisung made jazz hands, gesturing to the tall boy next to him. The tall boy, Hyunjin, as Minho now knew, waved. "Hi. As Jisung just said, I’m Hyunjin.” After Hyunjin, they went clockwise around the table.

“I’m Changbin.”

“I’m Jeongin.”

“Seungmin.”

“It’s nice to get to know you all. Jisung has nice friends.” Jisung chuckled and Minho’s cheeks gained a red tint. If anyone noticed, no one said anything.

It’s after they had gone to the milk shop and had split up from the rest that Minho had shown Jisung his gratitude. “Thank you, Jisung.  _ Again. _ ” Jisung rolled his eyes. “You seriously need to stop thanking me for everything.”

“I’d do it all for you anyway.” Jisung finished.

* * *

Two months was all it took. Two whole months and Minho had fallen for Jisung. He loved everything about the now strawberry blonde boy; the way he squealed when he got excited, his voice, his smile. Just him.

The two were currently walking to Minho’s house from the arcade - it had become a recurring thing that they’d been doing, going to each other’s houses, that is. Minho had managed to get closer to the others as well. They had decided to believe him and were now actually his friends. “I still can’t believe I have friends.”

“Well you better! I didn’t set you four up for nothing. You’re not lonely anymore and you smile.” Jisung paused. “A pretty smile, might I add.” Minho’s face flushed as he stepped up to his front door. He unlocked the door and walked in, shouting to signal his arrival. “I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Minho and Jisung make their way into the aforementioned place to see the older boy’s mum baking a cake. “What’s the occasion?” Minho asked. “New neighbours moved in.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my room.” Minho turned to Jisung and pulled his arm. “Let’s go, Jisung.” Before they could escape, Minho’s mum stopped them. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” Minho turned back around, Jisung’s hand in his bigger one. “We’ll be in my room.”

The two had a routine now - if you could call it that. Whenever the other came over, they would play video games, then when they got bored - at least ten minutes later - they would chat about school, maybe get a bit of schoolwork done, if they were feeling productive - which almost never happened - and then Minho’s mum called them down to eat.

Jisung stayed most of the time unless his sister needed help at home. Minho didn’t go to Jisung’s house often - the school and arcade were closer to the older’s home - but he did try to always stay to eat when he did come over.

Today was a productive day so Minho sat on his bed while Jisung occupied the desk. The floor was a mess of papers and books. Minho’s phone rang, interrupting their work flow. Minho glanced at the caller ID and frowned. Why was  _ he _ calling?

“Sorry, Jisung. I gotta take this.” Jisung gave a small nod, continuing on with his chemistry problems. Minho left the room. He walked out into the hallway and stood in the bathroom. He pressed ‘answer’ and waited for a voice.

_ “Ah. Minho it’s been a while hasn’t it.” _ Minho clenched his fists. Of all the times to call, why had he chosen  _ now. _

“Why are you calling me? I thought mum told you to not contact us.”

_ “Can’t I talk to my one and only son?” _

“No! You can’t.” Minho was slowly losing his patience and his anger. A chuckle echoed on the other side of the phone and Minho had to use all of his might to collect himself before he accidentally punched the wall in front of him.

_ “I want to see you Min. I miss-” _

“Don’t fucking call me that. You lost that privilege. And like fuck you do. I know for a fact that you don’t have the heart to  _ miss _ someone so miss me with that bullshit.”

Another chuckle.  _ “I see. I guess I’ll have to introduce your mother to some...truths.” _

“No-”

The line cut off and Minho stood dumbly in the bathroom, phone still against his ear. A single tear slipped out of his eye and he shakily wiped it away. A knock sounded at the door and the brunette had to quickly compose himself. “Coming!” He shouted and thanked whatever being that his voice didn’t crack.

He opened the door to find Jisung standing, waiting for him. “What was that?”

“Nothing. It was a random call.” Jisung raised an eyebrow at that. He knew the alder was lying, but he also knew not to push him so he shrugged and tried to change the subject. “Okay. Now please help me with covalent bonds. I think I’m about to cry.”

* * *

Jisung’s phone rang on the way to the bus stop. He answered without looking at the caller ID. “Hi.”

_ “Hey Sung! I’m having a sleepover this Saturday.” _

“What happened to  _ ‘How are you, hyung? What have you been up to? Are you home, hyung?’ _ ” Jisung replied playfully. He can practically feel Seungmin eye roll on the other side of the line.  _ “Anyway! Sleepover. Saturday. Be there before 3pm.” _

Jisung’s mind ran with a million possible games to play and stories to tell. “Fun!”

Seungmin always held the best parties. That was a fact the whole school knew - maybe even the whole town - so Jisung knew to be there.  _ “Everyone in the circle is coming.” _

“Okay! I’ll see you on Saturday then.” Jisung ended the call. He could only smile as he got to the bus top. He smiled during the bus ride. He smiled while walking up the stairs to the apartment. He smiled as he unlocked the door, getting ready to write all his ideas for the sleepover down.

“Jisung. So nice of you to grace us with your presence.”

He stopped smiling when he saw his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun things. i will post a new chapter soon. i- i think i may have added a little too many daddy issues into this, but... what really is one of my fics without daddy issues? i may edit this when i finish it. we'll see. hope you enjoyed!


	7. the rays of the sun that needed help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have come to grace you with more trashy writing from yours truly 💋 anywho, here is a new chapter! sorry it's so short

Jisung doesn’t know what he felt. It was his father standing there after all. His sister sat in a chair near the kitchen table, dried tears on her face. Jisung wanted to run. He wanted to, but… he couldn’t leave his own sister there to fend for herself. Not like he could anyway; his feet were rooted to the floor, stuck.

“How- Why- What are you doing here?” Jisung whispered. The man that stood before him merely smirked. “To see my darling children, of course.” Jisung was trembling.

“Your mother would have loved to join the reunion, but she passed last month due to rather  _ unfortunate _ circumstances.” The man grinned menacingly and Jisung gulped. Thoughts spun around the younger’s head. “She missed you both dearly.”

Areum lifted her head from where it rested in her palm. “You lying son of a bitch. We all know you killed her!” Their  _ father _ turned to glare at Areum and she immediately sat back down. The man turned back to Jisung. “Excuse your sister, you know what she is like.” Behind the figure, Jisung could see Areum grit her teeth in anger, but she stayed sitting.

“What do-” Jisung had to take a breath. He was still in shock. “What do you want?”

“It’s simple really. You come back home to Malaysia with me and I let your dear sister live.” A gun then appeared from behind his back and he aimed it at the girl’s head. “I’ll give you one minute.”

“Areum-noona!” Areum was shaking her head so hard, Jisung was scared that she would get dizzy. “Just do what he says, Sung.”

“But-”

“30 seconds.” The man in the middle of the room interrupted. Jisung grit his teeth. He wished he could stand up to him. Could protect his noona like she had done so many times before.

“Just go, Jisung! I promise you’ll be okay.” Jisung opened his mouth to protest again, but was interrupted once more; “5 seconds.”

“Okay! Okay. I’ll go. With you.” Jisung hung his head in defeat, tears welling up in his eyes. He whispered, “I’ll go with you.”

Their  _ father _ smiled. “Great! Pack your bags. We leave in two hours.” Jisung ran as fast as he could to his room. He didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed the door behind him and pulled his phone out from his back pocket.

**FIVE GUYS + FRY GUY**

(19:46 - Wednesday, 21 st April)

four online;

minmin (online), gen zzz on top (offline), sungjiji (online),

bunnybinnie (offline), tallest guy (online), fry guy (online)

**sungjiji:**

GUYSS HELP MY FATHER IS HERE! HE IS TRYING TO TAKE ME BACK TO MALY

MALAYSIA

IDK WHAT DO

WHAT TO FO

OD*

DO*

**minmin:**

WHAT

**tallest guy:**

i second that

WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!

**fry guy:**

huh?

**_bunnybinnie is online_ **

**bunnybinnie:**

long story short;

sungie’s father is a drug dealer and is with sung rn

and we need to go save him.

**fry guy:**

WHAT THE-

**sungjiji:**

I DONT ACRE WHAT YOU DO

JUST GET RID OF HIM

**bunnybinnie:**

i’m calling police noiw

now*

**bunnybinnie:**

jsiung… your address

jisung*

**sungjiji:**

it’s 25 sun lane, apartment complex 3

HURRY!! HE SAID WE HAVE HALF AN HOUR

TIL WE LEAVE

I CAN’T GO BACK!! I CANT

**fry guy:**

we won’t let him take you sung!

_ “I can’t lose you too.” _

* * *

Three weeks. It wasn’t that long if Jisung thought about it. If he let the days blur into one and watched as everything you had tried to rebuild fall to the floor. Watched as the person, who had tormented him for the entirety of his childhood, be locked behind bars (which should be a good thing, but Jisung couldn’t find it in himself to celebrate).

So yeah, three weeks wasn’t that long, but to Minho, they were the longest three weeks he had ever experienced. He watched as Jisung came to school, smiling. But it wasn’t  _ his _ smile. It was fake, plastic.

Minho couldn’t help. He didn’t know how and it wasn’t like Jisung was openly accepting it either. The strawberry blonde had been pretending as if nothing was wrong. He always changed topics when it was brought and would even go out of his way to drag the whole group to the arcade or the milk shop.

To say Minho was worried was an understatement.

It wasn’t until a sleepover - just between the two - at Minho’s house (a month later, might I add) that Jisung couldn’t mentally take it anymore.

“I was so pathetic! I didn’t  _ do _ anything! He was just holding a gun at my sister’s head and I couldn’t move! What’s wrong with me?!” Minho was there to hug and comfort the younger as he ranted. The brunette didn’t say anything, he just let the other talk, let him get his feelings out.

“I want help- No. I  _ need _ help.” Minho paused in his petting of Jisung’s hair. “Are you sure?” Jisung nodded vigorously. Minho had wanted to help Jisung, but maybe a professional was better. The older resumed petting the younger’s hair. “Okay. I’m sure we can find someone.” Jisung offered a small smile. Minho could tell. It was real. The older smiled back.

Maybe the real Han Jisung would come back sooner than he had predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may not post for awhile, but i have not forgotten about you all. i promise. i'll post as soon as i can!


	8. the rays of the sun that returned to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) back at it with another chapter of "heliophilia"! hope you enjoy! <3

Maybe coming to Seungmin’s house was a bad idea.

“Come on! What’s a sleepover without playing seven minutes in heaven?” Jeongin pouted. Seungmin gave the younger an endearing smile. Minho made a mental note to talk to him about that later.

The oldest sighed. “Fine let’s get this over and done with. I’ll spin first.” Minho grabbed the half empty water bottle in the middle of the circle of friends and spun it quite forcefully. The bottle spun for about half a minute before slowing.

Minho prayed with his entire being for it to not land on someone he would be awkward with. But he guessed that the gods were against him (yet again). The bottle stilled, facing none other than Han Jisung.

Changbin sent a small smirk Minho’s way and the older glared back, but the effort was futile. The oldest let out a heavy sigh. “Let’s get this over with.” He rose from his place in the circle and slowly shuffled to the small closet, Jisung following close behind. As soon as the latter had fully entered, the door was locked and darkness took over the two.

“Well this is awkward.” Jisung chuckled nervously and Minho sighed. “Yeah.” A semi-comfortable silence settled over the two, but after almost two minutes, Minho decided to break it. “Are you cold?”

The strawberry blonde turned his head to the older, contemplating. “Actually yeah. Can we cuddle?” Minho simply nodded. The closet was light enough that Jisung was able to see the confirmation. He shuffled closer and side hugged the brunette.

Minho went stiff for a few seconds before melting into the warm embrace. “Hyung?” Minho turned his head to reply to the call. “Ye-”

It happened too fast for it to be considered a real kiss, but their lips had touched and they had pulled away instantly - more in shock than in disgust. “I’m sor-” Before Minho can even begin to utter his apology, Jisung has placed his warm lips on his and his mind blanked.  _ “This is where you normally kiss back.” _ a voice in his head told him and Minho did as advised.

The kiss wasn’t like in the movies, with a spark that set off fireworks and made the butterflies flutter harder, but it was soft. Jisung’s lips moulded perfectly with his and for once in his life Minho felt like he belonged, He belonged there with Han Jisung folded into him. Kissing him.

They eventually pulled away, gasping for air. Minho’s eyes were wide. “I-”

“I like you.” Jisung interrupted before the older could say anything. “I like you, hyung. I ‘ve liked you for a while actually. I just didn't know how you felt so I stayed quiet, but…” He trailed off and Minho took it as an opportunity to speak up.

“I like you too.” Minho uttered simply. “I’ve liked you since we became friends, but I thought it would be weird so I didn't say anything.” Jisung’s jaw dropped and Minho smiled. “I guess we both should’ve said something sooner.” The younger grinned in reply.

“Yeah. Yeah, we should’ve.”

The door opened. “Seven minutes are up!” The two exited, acting as if nothing had happened. And if the others noticed how close they snuggled together when they went to bed, they said nothing about it.

* * *

“So...what are we, hyung?”

It was late afternoon on Wednesday, in Jisung’s house, when the question popped up. Minho raised his head up from the book he had been engrossed in, a questioning look on his face. “What?” Jisung shuffled in his spot on his bed.

“The kiss… If we both like each other then, technically speaking, are we boyfriends?” Minho spluttered and Jisung felt his cheeks flush, wondering if he had overstepped. “If this is your special, yet weird way of asking me to be your boyfriend, then yes.”

Jisung can’t help the squeal that escaped his lips. “I have a boyfriend!” Minho giggled, finding amusement in the younger’s dramatic show. “Yes. You do in fact now have a boyfriend so you need to let everyone know that you are officially off the market.”

Jisung nodded, jokingly “Okay,” he came a little closer to Minho, “babe.” He whispered. Minho shivered involuntarily and Jisung let out the loudest snort ever. “Hey, you can’t just do that!” Jisung sent the older an incredulous look, as if he hadn’t just caused Minho’s heart to skip a few beats.

“Who? Me? I’d never do something like that. What is it you’re accusing me off again?” Minho simply rolled his eyes. Jisung was happy. He was happy. And to Minho, that’s all that mattered to him.

* * *

“Guys!” Hyunjin came running to the table, gracefully flopped into an empty space next to Changbin - who blushed at the closeness, just to let you know - and pulled out two tickets. Minho instantly recognised them to be the tickets for the end of year prom that would take place in the next two weeks.

“I was finally able to get my tickets!” Hyunjin smiled wide and really; who couldn’t smile when the (now) pink haired boy was smiling  _ that _ wide? Changbin nudged the younger to get his attention. “Who- Who are you taking...to prom?”

Hyunjin turned to the older, grabbed his hand, facing it upwards and placed one of the tickets in his hand. Changbin’s face was redder than a tomato and Jisung was almost concerned that he would pass out.

“Holy shit! Are you blushing?” Hyunjin asked (read: exclaimed). Changbin spluttered, rushing to defend himself.

“What- No!” Hyunjin only smirked. “Did  _ I _ get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass, Seo Changbin to  _ blush _ ?

“No… It’s… The air conditioning is too high. I’m cold.” Changbin replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. Everyone could see that he was obviously lying.

“Huh. It’s the AC. And not that I asked you out to prom because I know you like me and I like you too?” Changbin’s blush became redder. And if that and his flustered state didn’t answer the question, no one knew  _ what _ did.

“N-no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going back to school so i don't know when i'll have time to post the next chapter. the story is close to the end though, so you won't have to wait too long!


	9. the rays of the sun that made me smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was gone for so long, school really said "you aren't going to post this week", but i finally have some free time, so please enjoy!!!

D-2 -> D-1 -> D-Day

“Two more days. I’m so excited!” Jeongin was jumping in circles around the group of friends as they walked. “Are juniors even allowed to come?” Minho asked as they entered the small milk shop.

“If someone asks them to prom, then yes.” Jeongin side eyed Seungmin before continuing, “and someone did.” He smiled and Seungmin blushed. The red haired boy playfully slapped Jeongin. The latter had tried to jump out of the way for what was coming, but was a second too late.

“This is abuse!” Jeongin screeched. The table erupted into laughter. Jeongin tried to pout in a fake pout, but a giggle bubbled out of him and he joined the rest of the group in their chuckling. Minho and Jisung glanced at each other, sending each other winks and flustering each other.

“Anyway,” Hyunjin started once the laughter had dissolved, “I need to know what y’all are going to wear on Friday!” The tallest nudged Changbin and winked at the older. “I’m matching with Binnie hyung.” The mentioned older boy blushed.

“PDA much.” Jisung teased, rolling his eyes. Changbin quickly snapped out of his daze to retort. “As if I didn’t see you and Min holding hands, winking at each other  _ and _ blushing profusely.” Jisung shut after that. They eat with no further disruption. Joking with each other and enjoying each other’s presence.

* * *

D-1 -> D-Day

“Prom is tomorrow! I am so excited. Everyone is going to enjoy themselves! I am going to have an amazing night!” Seungmin skipped along with the rest of the group - bar Changbin, because his year group had an exceptionally important test after school, and Jeongin, who hadn’t come to school because he was sick.

They were on their way to the small milk store before each heading to their respective homes. Jisung eyed Seungmin suspiciously. “Why are you so excited about this?” Seungmin’s skipping momentarily faltered. “It’s a long story.” Minho looked over to Jisung. “Aren’t you excited too, Sung?”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Of course I am, but it’s just  _ prom _ . What’s so-” Jisung was interrupted by Seungmin’s screech of absolute disbelief. “What did you just say?” Jisung heard Hyunjin’s mumble of  _ “here we go again”  _ and wondered what was  _ going again. _

“How can you say  _ just prom _ ?!” Jisung shrugged in response, but that must’ve been a wrong move because now Seungmin looked genuinely upset and the strawberry blonde felt a little guilty.

“Last year, when I was a junior, I got asked to go to prom by someone. I was ecstatic because I was the  _ only _ one who got asked by someone older. The night of prom, I went in and found him with someone else.” Minho and Jisung gaped and Hyunjin just sighed. The taller had heard the story too many times to be able to extend any sympathy for Seungmin.

“So this year, I’m going to enjoy myself! No one is ruining tomorrow night for me. I mean  _ no one _ ! Do you all understand?!” Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin - reluctantly - nodded and saluted to the younger. “Yes, sir.” They replied in union.

“Good.” Seungmin smiled, satisfied.

* * *

D-Day - Prom

“So, do you have what you’re going to wear.” It was nearing the end of the school day. The boyfriends sat beside each other in their English lesson, completely ignoring the new phrases the class were learning in the language.

“I have no idea. Wanna come over and we can do it together?” Minho grinned, pleased with the suggestion. “I would love to. You look good in everything you wear though, so literally speaking, you don’t need my help.” Jisung spluttered in surprise at the older’s boldness and the brunette just giggled (quietly so he didn’t disrupt the class).

“You did that on purpose!” Jisung whisper-shouted after getting himself together. Minho feigned innocence and blinked. “What could’ve possibly made you think that?” Jisung only rolled his eyes. “You know what you did.” The younger pouted and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minho chuckled and lightly tapped the younger’s shoulder, signalling him to turn back. “I’m sorry, Sungie. I’m just playing. But I was serious before; you look good in everything.” Jisung turned back, his pout was still on his face, but his arms were now uncrossed and he now had puppy eyes. “Even in a trash bag?” Minho giggled and nodded.

“Even in a trash bag”. He agreed.

The day dragged on, but the two smiled in anticipation for the big night. They parted ways and Minho quickly prepared his surprise for Jisung, before gathering his options of outfits to wear and leaving.

“Hi, hyu-” Jisung looked up and instantly his eyes widened in astonishment. “Your hair… You- Your- You dyed your hair!” Is the next tumble of words that fall from the shocked younger’s mouth. Minho smiles wide. This is  _ exactly _ what he had expected when he decided to dye his hair jet black simply one hours ago. “Surprised?” Jisung was absolutely gobsmacked. Surprised was too small of a word to describe how he was feeling at that moment.

“You look so good! Why didn’t you say anything?! I want to dye my hair now.” Jisung pouted. The blacked haired boy snickered teasingly as Jisung. The younger whacked him and stomped off. Minho could hear his whines from the door. “Noona, Minmin is being mean again!” Resulting in a small, quiet giggle from Areum.

For the next three hours, the boys tried to pick the right outfit for the big night.

“They literally look exactly the same!” Jisung breathed when he watched Minho try to select what attire to wear. “No they’re not! This one,” he pointed to the tuxedo on the left, “is a dark black, matching my hair, and this one,” he pointed to the tuxedo on the right, “is a dark navy and it comes with a cummerbund.”

Jisung sighed. “Minho. I really really really like you, but you are being so indecisive right now. It hurts.” Minho rolled his eyes. “Noona?” Areum looks up from where she was sitting, reading a book. “Which tux should I wear?” Areum inspected each from her seat and pointed to the one on the right. “The right one.”

Minho beamed, satisfied. Jisung just breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally!” He glanced at his watch. “It’s 7.30; you should go get changed.” Nodding, the older boy carefully picked up the tuxedo and headed to the bathroom to change. It was happening. They were going to prom. Minho was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the last one so please be excited for that. i'll post soon, i promise!

**Author's Note:**

> these are going to come out depending on how much time i have during the week, only because i'm only fixing up things from when i previously wrote it so just bare with me. i hope you enjoy:)


End file.
